There currently exist a number of different statistical tools used to analyze golfer performance. A golf game is typically analyzed by the players' abilities in the long game (i.e., from the tee to the green) short game (i.e., any shot within 50 yards of the hole, including putting) and putting. The most commonly used statistical tool for analyzing long game performance is “Greens Hit In Regulation” (GIR's) which is defined as reaching the putting surface (the green) in 3 or less shots on a par 5, 2 or less on a par 4 or 1 on a par 3. The number of GIR's obtained in a given golf round has long been used as an indicator of the quality of the golfer's long game performance.
However, the GIR statistic is incomplete as it does not provide an indication of the golfer's efficiency in the long game. Specifically, it ignores long game performance on all the holes where the player did not record a GIR. Thus, it is conceivable for a golfer to make any number of errors and incur untold penalties in his/her long game on the holes where the green was not reached in regulation. Further, the GIR evaluation does not provide any comparative analysis of the golfer's long game as compared to his/her short game.
What is desired, therefore, is a system and method for analyzing performance of golfers which provide an indication of the golfer's efficiency in the long game, which take into account a golfer's performance on all holes, which provide a comparative analysis of the golfer's long game as compared to his/her short game, and which assign an accurate handicap to the golfer's long game performance and short game performance.